The present disclosure relates to a remote control configured to control a television receiver.
In the past, a user uses a remote control to control a television receiver or a video apparatus. A user sometimes wishes to only turn on/off functions. The user also wishes to control functions, whose process speed may be varied. Such functions include fast-forward/rewind of a video, screen scrolling, and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-320786 discloses a technology capable of executing multi-level operations with one operation button. Specifically, when a user presses a rewind button lightly, a digital signal of Level 1 or Level 2 is output, and a video player/recorder executes normal-speed rewinding. Further, when a user presses the rewind button slightly stronger, a digital signal of Level 3 is output, and the video player/recorder executes double-speed rewinding. When a user presses the rewind button much stronger, a digital signal of Level 4 is output, and the video player/recorder executes quad-speed rewinding and eightfold-speed rewinding.